


A Toast to Life

by MonEspritLibre



Category: One Piece
Genre: Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonEspritLibre/pseuds/MonEspritLibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy finally meets up with Shanks. Shanks is his usual jerkish self. One-shot, rated T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toast to Life

****Title: A Toast to Life  
** **

**Rating: Rated T.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: Parody.**

**Summary: Luffy finally meets up with Shanks. Shanks is his usual jerkish self.**

**Regarding Q &A: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review.**

**Beta: N/A.**

**Warnings: Language, alcohol, and an odd/overly-vulgar Luffy.**

**Category: One Piece.**

****Uploaded: August 2nd, 2013** **

**(Section Break)**

Luffy laughed as Shanks ruffled his hair, his straw hat being pushed off his head by the friendly gesture. His crew looked on with a bit of confusion but fond smiles, happy to see their captain enjoying himself.

"This is Shanks!" the rubberman introduced, grinning and beckoning his crew to join him from their positions on the _Thousand Sunny_. "I met him a while ago."

"It was more than a while ago, Luffy," Shanks reminded, also grinning and taking a sip of his saké as the Red-Hair Pirates partied around them. "How's our little Anchor been doing?"

Luffy pouted. "I'm not _that_ helpless anymore, Shanks," he muttered exaggeratedly, eliciting a small laugh out of Robin.

"Yeah, yeah," Shanks laughed. "Say, Luffy, how about I get you and your nakama a drink?"

"Sure," Luffy replied. "I'll tell you 'bout all the asses I've kicked!"

"I'm sure you will," the pirate responded amusedly, getting up and searching for more alcohol.

"That's the legendary Red-Haired Shanks, is it not?" Robin inquired, looking over at the man.

Luffy nodded. "I met him even before I met Ace! He stayed at my village for a while."

"So he's the one who gave you your straw hat, right?" Zoro asked. "You said something when I first met you, I believe."

"That's true!" Nami exclaimed, looking over at the swordsman with surprise in her expression. "Luffy also mentioned to me that his hat was his treasure, which is why it meant so much when he gave it to me..."

"Yup!" Luffy grinned. "I've been holding it for Shanks. He said to return it to him when I was a strong pirate."

"Sounds like a nice guy," Brook mused, twirling his cane.

The Straw Hat captain grinned again. "Yeah!" he agreed as Shanks came back, juggling an impossibly large amount of cups. He administered them to the Straw Hats, who took a seat in the magically-there seats.

"Kanpai!" Shanks announced as he raised his glass in a toast. "To Luffy and his crew!"

Luffy took a sip of his drink before freezing. The rest of the Straw Hats stopped drinking too, sensing something was wrong.

"What's up, Luffy?" Usopp queried, confused.

Luffy slowly turned to Shanks and emptied the canteen onto Shanks's head slowly as some people fell silent. Shanks's grin didn't waver, further confusing the pirates. Suddenly, the Red-Haired captain's grin stretched impossibly wide as Luffy yelled in the scarred pirate's face.

_"DON'T FUCKING SERVE ME JUICE, YOU ASSHOLE!"_

Everyone laughed, Shanks immediately teasing Luffy and setting everyone at ease. After a few hours late into the night, everyone was exhausted. Shanks looked over at Luffy with a small smile.

"I suppose you're right," he murmured as Luffy snored. "You're not a little kid anymore, are you?"

Luffy's eye creaked open and stared at the Yonkō. "Fuck you."

Shanks let out another laugh.

**(Section Break)**

**Cana-Puff told me to. Blame her. I got inspired and this came flying out of my hands that hadn't slept in about seventeen hours.**

**If you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

****Shameless advertising:**** Cana-Puff is a cool person – go bother her for a while. I also have another one-shot stashed away somewhere that can be found on my profile called _A Way to Win_. It's for Naruto. I also have another One Piece one-shot called _Circumstantial Beliefs_ , if you're interested.


End file.
